paperangelspediacomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pooya
Info Name: Pooya Age:8 Rank: D-block (Squak) Family: Maria Rendeira - Mother Lampiou - Alexandro Ferriera Personality Pooya chooses to present himself as "The Great One" or "The Mighty Kilimanjaro" among other names. This wild child sees himself as the rightful ruler of Slumvillage, and aspires to some day rule all of Freeworld. Besides that he is still a mischief causing boy with a lack of respect for authority. Character Pooya suffers from emotional problems which he has managed to cope with by using multiple personas to express his true feelings, one of the most prominent is the character “The Mighty Kilamanjaro”.A brash, arrogant, smack talking personality and darker aspect of Pooya’s inner feelings. Background Parents Pooya's father was the Great Cangerceiro revolutionary Colonel Alexandro Ferriera. To avoid Pursecution on his family the Colonel abadoned his family to live in exile. Upon returning to civilisation the Colonel discovered his former revolutionary comrade and soulmate,Maria, to have joined the establishment he was fighting so hard to dismantle.The two went separate ways. Maria knowing the relentless attitude of her former lover investigated his plans to distabilze the statuts quo.She soon discovered a project named ":Dead Ends Day".Maria,being a high official in the military attempted to warn the powers that be,however was met with redicule and resistance. Her stubborness resulted in the MindNation forcing the kingmaker to relief her of her post,and be branded a conspiracy theorist in the Freeworld. Maria discovered the plans for Dead Ends Day and confronts Lampio.In an attempt to prevent the Oversoul from falling into the trap Maria decides to sacrifces herself to become a Payne body and battle the Oversoul. When the other Professorro's of the Oversoul Corps. discovered Maria's plans and connection to the terrorist, they arrested the family. Maria entrusted Pooya to her prostitute friend(who unbeknown to her informed officials of her plans,believing to be saving her friend by relaying the information) and turned herself into a Painbody to fight Oversoul. When she fell, the burst of force cracked the ground, revealing veins of rich minerals Freeworld would mine. They built a quarry and mines, and as they dug deeper they set up homes and settlements for the workers. This became Slumvillage. The trauma of the death of his mother caused Pooya's shadow to invert. This was also when Kilamanjaro was "born". The stress of trying to hide an inverted became too much for Maria's friend and she tried to sell Pooya to Oversoul Aerial Corps. Pooya ran away. Rumors spread that the son of the Painbody demon stalked Slumvillage. Pooya embraced this and took on the title of "The Demon Killamanjaro" scaring other children and thieving to survive. Abilities/Traits '''Inverted Shadow: '''Pooya's inverted shadow is white and only shows up in the dark. Inverted shadows can absorb energy from regular shadows. But inverted shadows drain their human without sustenance. Pooya typically feeds Kiilamanjaro, the persona Pooya has given his shadow unconsciously out of loneliness, Dreaming Shadows since they can be absorbed without much harm to the human. '''Oversoul Tech: '''Pooya has been looting Oversoul tech he finds through Slumvillage whether it's junkyard scrap or found in abandoned warehouses. - Smoke Grenades: Pooya uses these thick, dark gas spewing canisters to create darkness where his shadow can be use. - Climbing Gear: A strong winch on a belt with a collapseable, elastic, strong rope with a hook which latches into environments. Can support up to 300 lbs.